


Run Away With Me

by Rumpels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels/pseuds/Rumpels
Summary: Alice's first happiest memory is on her wedding day--though, not for any of the reasons it probably should be.Character Exploration: Alice PrewettWritten for MegGonagall's "The Conjure Your Patronus Challenge" on HPFTPairing: Alice Prewitt x Lucinda Talkalot





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Right-o. I don't know with this one. The aim was to write a story exploring the moment that would become Alice's memory she called upon to conjure her Patronus. While I think that her Patronus memory would change after Neville had been born, this will be the one she uses to conjure her first Patronus. As for the plot and pairings, well... I have no idea.

"Pick up the pace, ladies! Macdonald, why isn't your hair done? Meadowes, where is the florist with the bride's bouquet? Wait--where's the bride? Evans, where is she?" Marlene McKinnon stood in the middle of a bustling tent, bridesmaids hustling in every which direction, trying to get everything ready for the wedding.

  
Alice dropped the curtain just as Lily Evans threw her hands up in the air, baffled, and slipped away from the crowds and the tent. One thing she hadn't counted on when she'd asked Marlene to be her Maid-of-Honor was her rather unflattering transformation into a drill sergeant. She would send the troops out quickly to find Alice if she wasn't quick to make a getaway.

  
It wasn't that Alice didn't want to marry Frank--he was everything she was supposed to want in a husband. He was attentive, caring, brave, and oh-so-sweet. (She was just so much more.) And it wasn't that Alice didn't love Frank. (She just loved her more.)

  
If things had been different... If.

  
Alice shook the thought from her head. She was going to marry Frank Longbottom.

  
After.

  
The Leaky Cauldron was a place for commerce, in a way. Businessmen and families rented rooms while travelling. People met at the tavern to have a drink with their friends and families. But sometimes the walls of the Leaky bore witness to a slew of sordid affairs. (Only nothing could possibly be sordid about this affair--it was too...perfect.)

  
Lucinda Talkalot was the very essence of light and purity, forever living in the shadow of her fiance, Cassian Flint--whose evil grin spoke volumes of him. But Luci loved him. That's what she told Alice and Alice could only nod grimly, agreeing that when one of them got married, this thing between them (the thing that made Alice wake up smiling in the morning and airily lost in fantasy at night) would end.

  
Of course, that didn't stop Alice's eager hand from scrawling the message (just a room number, signed, with love (of course), ‘A'.) and sending it on its way mere hours before her wedding was meant to take place. The girls would be in a frenzy searching for her and the thought made her huff a laugh as she apparated.

 

Slipping through the door, she wanted nothing more than to see Luci's smiling emerald eyes, but her lips were turned down, something in her eyes dead to the world. All she had to do was say the word and you'd call off the entire wedding.

  
"Just say it," Alice prompted softly, nimble fingers finding Luci's hips as she drew her close to her body. A trail of gentle kisses led them to the bed--weakened knees were not meant for standing. "We could run away together."

  
Lucinda laughed (that lilting tinkle that drove Alice to the brink of madness) as Alice moved down her body, mouth leading her hands in a fiery touch. "Run away?" she asked, breath hitching when Alice's knowing hands pushed the edges of her skirt up futher up her legs, tickling the underside of her knees as she went. "Where would we go?"

  
Alice's lips curved into a grin as she kissed the soft flesh of her inner thigh, closing her eyes to relish Luci's desperate sigh. "Paris?" She bit down gently, transforming the sigh into a gasp. "Austria?"

  
"Don't leave a mark," Luci warned unsteadily, those green eyes glazed over in a drunken haze of lust.

  
"I wouldn't dream of it."

  
"Come here."

  
Alice followed her beckoning lips back up her lover's lithe body, capturing them with her own, tongues dancing--too languidly, too perfectly.

  
"You cut your hair."

  
Leaning her head into Luci's hand as she ran it through her short, choppy locks, Alice hummed. "Do you like it."

  
Luci kissed her again, teeth scraping along her lower lip as she pulled away. "It's perfect," she said. "You're perfect."

  
Alice's chest tightened and she ducked her head, lips searching for a pulse as her mouth swept across the other woman's neck, willing the pang of sadness--this is the last time, it'll be stopped once she's married--to subside.

  
The words were whispered so softly that Alice was sure she'd imagined them, a sweet fantasy tumbling from Luci's reddened lips, but they caused her head to snap up all the same, locking eyes with the woman below her. "What'd you say?"

  
"I love you." Luci's smile was sad, water clouding her eyes as she reached out to touch Alice's face.

  
Breathless, Alice pressed her lips to Luci's forehead, brushing those long, shiny strands away from her face. "Say it again," she whispered.

  
"I love you."

 


End file.
